The battle for remnant
by bing127540
Summary: What would happen if Ozpin asked Percy to join the Vytal tournament. All rights go to the creators of RWBY and Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Ozpin's pov

I watched as my students ran around trying to get to their classes. I sighed. The Vytal Festival is coming up and fast and with the Vytal festival comes the Vytal tournament which beacon is hosting this year. I just don't what this year to be as the same as last year I want this year to be remembered.

I was too busy in my thoughts that I didn't here Glynda come in until she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Gosh, Glynda don't sneak up on me like that," I said trying to catch my breath. "Ozpin what's wrong I haven't seen you this worked up since well ever?" Glynda asked with a look of concern on her face. "Well, to be honest with you, it's the dam Vytal Festival. I know I shouldn't be this worked up about it but I just want it be one that people won't forget about for a long time." I said.

"Well if you want people to remember this year's Vytal Festival then why don't you invite that friend of your, the one that trains Demigods or whatever there called," Glynda said almost laughing like the thought was amusing to her. "You know what, that's actually not a bad idea, and if they want to then we can just that they are from a private school wanting to join the tournament this year. " I said almost running to my computer and started to type up a letter. You can't be serious this will never work for a number of reasons one being that they are from a different world." Glynda practically shouted. "Glynda calm down it will be fine and I've already sent the letter and you know there's a portal connecting our two worlds," I stated. "Fine but I still think that it's a bad idea," Glynda said.

Percy pov

I can't believe Annabeth right now. As I got back from a meeting with the gods I try to find her give her a kiss but I couldn't find her I was about to go ask Chiron if he knew where she was, but I was stopped by someone placing their hand on me. I turned around to find Annabeth but she was not her usually her happy self instead, she had a frown and a sad look in her eyes. "Hey Annabeth what's wrong ?" I ask putting my hands on her shoulders. "Percy we need to talk," she said sadly. She lead me to the lake where she started crying.

"Hey hey shh calm down it will be okay," I said rubbing her back. "No, it won't Percy no it won't," she said while crying harder. After a while, she was calm enough to keep talking. "Okay now, why won't it be alright?" I ask her pulling her chin up so she's looking at me. That seemed to set her off because she ripped away from me and started screaming at me. "BECAUSE PERCY I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU." she screamed And started to pace back and fourth. "What why?" I ask my eyes filling up with nonshedding tears. "Because Percy I'm always up on Olympus and you are always training or teaching the younger demigods how to use a sword, so I think it's the best goodbye, Percy," she said running back to her cabin crying. I didn't know what to do this was my first real break up I just stud there think about what happened.

A couple of days went by and rumors spread like a wildfire. Some saying that there were some cheating and others some saying that Annabeth was in love with someone else, but then there were the girls (mainly from the Aphrodite cabin) that since I'm now single everywhere I turned there was a group of girls flirting with me. This got so bad that Chiron had to send me and Annabeth home until things cooled down at camp.

And that's where I'm now laying on my bed thinking about what went wrong.

A couple of weeks went by as things only seemed to get worse at camp. And since I can't go to camp I'm bored out of my mind. I was about to grab my Skateboard and go to the skate park but was stopped by my phone ringing ( monster proof courtesy of Leo).

Hello? I ask. "Percy it's Chiron if you want to maybe go on a quest then come to camp," Chiron said. I was so desperate to anything that without thinking I said yes. "Alright, Percy I will tell you about the quest when you get here but just not over the phone," Chiron said. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

It took me a little over an hour to get to camp. As I got there, there was not the usual sound metal banging against together or no on the lava wall. But they were all gathered around something they were yelling do I thought there was a fight I ran to try a stop it. But as I got closer I found it wasn't yelling but cheering but as I got close enough to see what was going on I saw Annabeth and will making out. and not caring about everyone watching. Not wanting to be there I ran to the big house to find out more about this quest and why Annabeth was here and not him.

As I got to the big house I found Chiron in his wheelchair with a giant smile on his face. But that fell as he saw the look on my face. "You saw them didn't you? " Chiron asked. "Yes I did but why I'm mad, I'm mad because Annabeth is at camp and I'm not." Chiron sighed. "Percy the reason why she still here is because her parents are out of the century and we can't stop her home while they're gone," Chiron said. "But that not why you're here now your here for the quest, so let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov

"So where am I going, and do I need a prophecy?" I asked. "Well, Percy Umm... It's actually not like a quest it's more like you and three others are going to a place to have fun." Chiron said with a weird look on his face. "What do you mean it's not like a quest?" I asked confused. "Well you see Percy a good friend of mine has asked if any of my students wanted to participate in a fighting tournament, and I need to know if you're sure you want to go no this quest before I continue?"  
Chiron asked concerned. "Yes, Chiron I want this," I said. Alright then well, then you and three others go then." Chiron said. "One question first who is coming with me or do I have to pick people?" I asked. "No, you don't I already have the other in mind," Chiron said like he was trying to change his mind but shake it forgetting it.

"Okay Percy the place where you're going is like none other, that's because it's not even in this world," Chiron said. "Wait wait, wait what do you mean that it's not in this world?" I asked concerned for my well-being. "Don't worry about it Percy you'll be fine their world isn't too different from our world," Chiron said almost laughing. "What do you mean it's not too different from our world?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Well, your see Percy their world is full of monsters too probably not too difficult them our monster but yeah. But there's a difference between us our worlds, in ours the mist covers the monsters from the eyes of mortals, but in their world everyone knows about them and now have schools to train kids to fight them." Chiron said. "Well, their world sucks let least our world makes sure some people can have normal life's," I said with a hint of sadness and jealousy.

"Well, at least they've got an advantage," Chiron said. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Well, they are more advanced technology, speaking of which here you go," Chiron said handing me a white rectangle with a gold like diamond in the middle. Probably sensing my confusion he said." push  
the diamond." when I did it split apart and a piece of glass was in the middle. "It's your phone while you're in remnant and it doesn't need to charge. This one just of there many things in their world." Chiron said. "This is so cool," I said opening and closing the phone. "Percy please put it away I need to tell you more. Anyways this is dust," he said pulling out a bottle full of red dust. Dust in their World holds the power of the elements. Dust can come in two forms the crystal form is like the dust version but can hold the power for longer. The dust Version is just a short bursts of energy that's why most just use their weapons." he said grabbing a pinch and toss it in the fireplace and in seconds there was a roaring fire.

"Well, I think that all Ozpin will explain the rest when you get there so go to your cabin pack and get some rest," Chiron said. As I got to the door I was stopped by him saying one more thing. "Oh and Percy pack a suit," he said laughing as if he knew something I don't. All I did was nod and left.

As I got to the place where Annabeth and will were making out. They were still there. Have they been kissing that long cuz I'm pretty sure that I've been in the big house for more than an hour? So me being me I kinda burst their bubble. "You know that if you keep those looks on your guys faces it will get stuck there." I laughed as they pulled blushing like crazy.

As I got to my cabin I looked around it was the same as I left it clothes all around the place. As I was packing my stuff. I got a knock on my door. I opened it and found Annabeth and will there.

"What do you guys want?" I said going back to packing my bag. "Where are you going?" Annabeth asked. "A quest why should you care?" I asked. "A quest that requires your suit," Annabeth said with a bit of jealousy in her voice. "I will repeat my question why are you here," I said with a little too much anger in my voice. Will probably sensing a fight coming up thought it was time to step in. "Well Chiron has been acting weird lately and from time to time we keep hearing him mutter we're going to kick their butts so we were just wondering if you knew anything and here we find you packing for a quest, can you tell us what's going on?" Will asked. "Well, sense you put it that way no," I said like I was talking to a toddler. "What why not?" Annabeth asked acting as I just killed her dog. "Because it's not my place to tell if you want to get answers to talk to Chiron," I said pushing them out my door. As I finished packing I wasn't really hungry and I didn't want to see Annabeth so I skipped dinner and went to bed.

Dream

I watched as a girl probably a year younger than me dressed in a red hood get surrounded by creatures of black and red eyes they kinda looked like werewolves. As she was about to get attacked by one she jumped up and pulled something from her back and shoot the monster in the head, she did that to 4 other monsters until her gun or whatever it is changed into a scythe. I flinched seeing it after the whole Kronos's scythe I never really liked them. I watched as she went on a rampage until one of the monsters hit her weapon and she changed the cartridge. I watched as she killed monsters left and right until they were all dead with her standing in the middle of it all. The last thing I saw before my dream changed was a pair of silver eyes staring at me.

As my dream changed I was on Olympus with Artemis and Hephaestus staring at me. "Umm, why am I here?" I asked confused. "You are here Perseus Jackson because we going to give you a gift more like a thank you for saving us," Artemis said putting her hand on my shoulder, I watched as I glowed a bit before it stopped. "Perseus I have given you agility has well the speed of any of my hunters." She said before she flashed away. 'Perseus when that we're alone." He said before I cut him off. "Percy please Perseus makes me sound old," I said. "Fine Percy the place that you are going to is a place that I've helped advance their technology even if Zeus wants no part in that world." He said sadly. That is why I'm going to give your phone and sword an upgrade, please hand them over. He said holding out his hand. As I handed him riptide and the phone he said. "You will get them back before your quest starts." He said before flashing away as I wake up I tried finding riptide to see if it was still there but it was and my phone wasn't anywhere too.

As I took a shower before heading to the dining pavilion. As I got there, there wasn't anyone here and I still had like an hour before I started this quest. As I finished breakfast I grabbed my stuff and headed to the top of half-blood hill and decided to take a nap.

_Time skip_ one hour_

I was suddenly shocked so rudely. I looked around to see who did it until I see Thalia and Nico rolling around laughing their heads off that's until I drenched them in water now I was the one laughing my head off. "Will you idiots shut up, "Clarisse said stomping her way up the hill. Oh, come on Clarisse you know that you love us." Thalia said laughing. Thalia was the only one who ever dared go against Clarisse. "I don't grace I just what to get this quest started," Clarisse said with a slight blush on her face. "Wait you guys are going to be going on this quest?" I asked. "Of course, fish breath who did you think was going the Strolls," Thalia said jokily. "Hahaha that would be funny, they would probably burn the school," I said laughing.

As I was laughing I felt something in my pocket as with a paper. As I pulled them out it was riptide, my phone, and a letter that had my name on it. The only thing I can see right now that changed was the phone instead of having a white cover with a gold diamond it was sea green with a celestial bronze diamond. Riptide didn't look different and I didn't want to check its sword form right now so I put them back in my pocket.

After a while, we watched Chiron come up the hill. As we were all ready to go instead of going to the camp vans Chiron lead us to a cave in the forest. As we got to the end of the cave there was a swirling blue portal at the end of the cave. "Ozpin should be at the other side of the portal." As he gestured for us to go through. I watched as they went through the portal it was almost my turn when Chiron stopped me. "When you see Ozpin give this he said he all know what it is." He said handing me a flash drive. "You should go now, you don't want to keep the others waiting," he said pushing me lightly to the portal. I watch him leave as I went through and everything went white.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am going to do a pairing poll so please vote who you want Percy paired up with**

 **Percy x Ruby**

 **Percy x Weiss**

 **Percy x Blake**

 **Percy x yang**

 **Percy x Pyrrha**

 **Or anyone else you want Percy paired up with.**

Percy pov

As everything come back into color I noticed that I was in a forest and everything was peaceful until I heard the laughs and yells. I looked down to see Clarisse on Nico with a nice to his throat and Thalia laughing her head off. "What happened?" I asked. "Nico... Fell…. On...clar..isse..an..the..were…about.. A…inch…from…kiss…ing." Thalia said laughing. "I didn't understand what you just said. Nico what happened?" I asked as confused as ever. "Well, you see as I went through the portal Clarisse was in front of it and I fell on her with faces about an inch away from each other's," Nico said with fear written all over his Voice. "Clarisse get off him you can kill him when we train," I said as I pulled her off him.

"Where's this Ozpin person Chiron said he would be here?" Clarisse said angrily. "I think that would be me." Said a voice from behind us. We all turned around and pulled out our weapons. Clarisse's spear, Thalia's bow n' arrow, Nico's sword, and me sword still in pen form. Standing in front of us was a man with white hair and wearing a green suit while holding a cane. The women standing next to was blonde she was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse she also had a pair of glasses that covered her bright green eyes but the thing that seemed threatening about her was the whip in her hand. "So you must be the demigods that Chiron has sent." The man with white hair said. "That depends on who are you," Clarisse said rather rudely. "Oh I'm sorry I'm professor Ozpin and this is Glynda Goodwitch,"he said pointing to the women next to him. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said putting riptide back in my pocket. "That's alright before we start going can I know your names?" He said. "Alright well, Im Percy this is Nico, Thalia, And Clarisse," I said pointing to the people next to me. "Alright let's get going I don't want to be all day today's taco night," Ozpin said walking the way he came. We hurried and gathered our stuff and ran to catch up to Them. As we caught up to them we find them In a clearing with a wicked looking plane. "Wait we're flying?" Thalia asked as her face paled. Guess she's still scared of heights. "Yes, is there a problem?" Ozpin asked. "Nope not at all." She said putting on a brave look but I could see right through it, she was scared out of her mind.

As we get got on the plane thing I tried looking for somewhere to sit but there wasn't I mean come on what kind of plane has no seats. "Um, Mr. Ozpin sir why doesn't this thing have any sets?" Nico said looking around trying to sit. "Well you see Nico was it this plane (I'm just going to call it a plane) doesn't have to pick up speed like your planes do in your world, so it doesn't need seats," Ozpin said as it was common knowledge.

"Well, I suggest that you all get comfortable because it will be a couple of hours before we get to beacon." He said as the plane started to rise. After an hour went by everyone was asleep but Ozpin, Glynda, and me. As I was about to read the letter and see the new riptide my hand came across a small plastic thing. As I took it out it was the flash drive that Chiron gave me to give to Ozpin. "Umm professor Ozpin, Chiron told me to give you this," I said handing him the flash drive. "Ah, I was wondering when you were going to give me this." He said putting it in his jacket pocket. "What do you mean that you were wondering when I would give it to you like you knew I had it?" I asked confused. "Well, you see out of all the people in your group you seem like the leader at they want to be and respect." He said turning back to the window. "Umm if you don't mind what on the flash drive?" I asked. "Well, that my young friend is something to discuss later." He said with a knowing smile. As I went back to my spot on the floor seeing as I won't get a straight answer, I went to read the letter that Hephaestus left with the phone and riptide.

Dear Percy,

Lets..

Ruby's pov

As we were running to Glynda's class because of Weiss saying that she needed the perfect amount of makeup before going to class. As we got there Glynda was in the middle of a talk before we burst into her classroom. "Ah, team RWBY how nice of you to join us," Glynda said like a mother punishing her child. "Fine just take your sets." We hurried to our seats before we embarrassed ourselves more. "Anyways as I was saying today will be a short class so I want everyone to practice your fighting, alright you may go." "Why do you think we got a short day?" Weiss said curiously. I don't know and I don't care, all I know is that I'm going to relax." Yang said stretching her arms. Haven't you all forgot we're going out to find what Torchwick and the white fang are up. Blake practically shouted. Yes, we know we just kind of forgot, with us running to our classes and all. Yang said playing with her hair. Whatever let's just get going. Blake said turning to leave.

Percy's pov

Dear Percy,

Let's start with your phone it will work like another phone in that world but if you want to say your mom then it will bring up an iris message to that person. Now for riptide when you pull it out it will be the same sword but if you push the button on the handle your blade will be replaced with dust. If you press the button three times your normal riptide blade will be back. From Hephaestus.

Now I really want to check out the new riptide but sadly I was on a plane and wrong moves with let's say a fire dust blade I think I done want to become a pancake. Alright, everyone, we will be landing in about five minutes and sense Glynda always says this to the new student


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pov:

I watched as kids ran around teasing each other. It reminded me of camp was like before I left sigh. "Okay everyone we will give you a short tour before we get to business alright?" Ozpin asked but everyone just nodded their heads eager to get started. As we got off everyone looked our way probably looking at their headmasters. The tour went real quick, he showed us the arena, where our classes are going to be, and dorm which was big enough for the four of us. Then we went to Ozpin's office which I will say is awesome it's like a bell tower. We discussed our schedules, the training, and our cover story if someone asked where we're from. By the time we were done it was long past dinner and clear past curfew. As we were walking to our dorm I could have sworn that someone was looking at me but when I looked around no one was there so I just shrugged it off. By the time we got to our dorm I was ready to pass out and that's what I did when my head hit the pillow.

Ruby's pov:

When we got back from trying to find out what Torchwick was up to all we got was bruises and just more questions, not answers. As I was looking over beacon it was simply amazing at night the lights would turn on and make the school shine like a beacon itself, which I found quite amusing. As I was looking over beacon I noticed a group of people walking towards their dorm so I thought it was just nothing out of the ordinary. That's until I saw him the guy about 17 black hair and bright sea green eyes. He looked so hot (did I just say that), but sadly he might be already taken. I hurried and closed the window as I saw him look around. I looked back out the window to see if he saw he me but no one was there. "Ruby what's the matter?" Yang asked tiredly. "Nothing just getting ready for bed." She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to sleep. As I went to bed I dreamed of a certain black haired boy with a smile on my face.

_Time skip the next day_

I was woken up rather rudely being pushed off my bed. "Come on sleepy head we've class," Yang said picking me up. After about ten minutes we were all ready to go.

The day went unevenly all I could think about was the boy from last night. I haven't even met the guy and he's already clouding my mind. As we got to Glynda's class I saw the last person I expected to see. It was him the guy from last night dressed in the school uniform with his hair a messy windblown look and it suited him really well.

"Alright, students lets get started shale we?" Glynda said looking at her scroll. For the first hour of class, I didn't pay attention I was too busy looking at the new guy talk to the people next to him. "Alright, the winner of this fight is Yang Xiao long," Glynda said. I can't believe I didn't even watch my own sister fight, and even over a stupid boy. "Ok, I think we have time for one more fight Pyrrha Nicos and Percy Jackson." She said she Pyrrha and the guy I kind of liked stood up and went to go get ready. I can't wait to see how good Percy was fighting I just hope that he's like Juan or this fight will be over soon.

3rd person pov:

In beacon, a fight was a brewing both fierce competitors itching to start. The students only knew of one of them Pyrrha Nicos a world class fighter and the one that they just heard from rumors, Percy Jackson. Pyrrha was as always armed with her spear/sword/gun and her shield Percy armed with a pen when the class saw this they busted out laughing Percy wanted to try the new mods on riptide but didn't want to hurt someone while trying them out, but just in case he has a water bottle hidden in his pocket just in case he needs it. Glynda left the ring and the lights turn on Percy gives a quick but kind smile to his opponent which is returned by Pyrrha "and fight" Glynda says at which point Percy's pen turns into a sword making the class jaw's drop

ruby's pov:

I want that pen. How did that big of a sword come from such a small place? She thought. As her desire to know the new student grows.

3rd person pov:

Percy's weapon now out in the open the fight started Pyrrha using sword form on milo' and her shield trying to make it a little fairer of a fight but Percy is more skilled so than Pyrrha and after a few minutes of Pyrrha just dogging Percy's supreme sword work he started to frown

Pyrrha started to frown too probably thinking something was wrong "why are you frowning?" she asked politely.

"I'm disappointed I guess I thought you'd be more skilled," Percy said sadly trying to get her mad.

Ruby's pov:

" He didn't just say that did he?" I ask not believing my ears. "Yes he did and now he's going to get it," Yang said crossing her arms. "You idiots don't get swordplay at all don't you?" Weiss asked shaking her head in disbelief. "What you are mean?" I asked. "When you're facing an opponent that is better then you there are ways to make sure you will," Weiss said. "Like get them mad?" I asked, "Yes that is one but I don't think that's the case here." She said trying to find out what he was up to.

3rd person pov:

After hearing that the entire class gasped not believing what they just heard, and Pyrrha start's pushing a bit more changing her weapon frequently trying to keep Percy on his toes only the gun had much effect at that suddenly Percy wished he could the different mods on riptide or at least a shield when he remembered his watch is a shield he felt so stupid. He pressed the button on his watch and it turned into the beautiful shield Tyson had remade for him after the labyrinth indecent, one he had his own shield out the class was once again surprised.

Ruby's pov:

I want his watch now too. Why does he have such cool weapons?

3rd person pov:

With Percy's shield, he had a defense against Pyrrha's gun now and the tides turned back to Percy with the shield he had more options to attack Pyrrha with. As she fired off all the rounds she had left hoping to take him out. But it had little to no effect. So she switched back to sword mode on milo' and tried her luck there but she failed not long after Percy wanted to end it and did the disarming technique that Luke taught him his first day at camp sent milo' flying out of Pyrrha's grip while sending the crowd into a jaw-dropping gaze again. Then she threw her shield and sent it at Percy while she ran for milo' it. She through her shield with enough force to sending Percy's shield out of his hand and into Pyrrha's who through it back at Percy and cut his head while knocking him out for a sec. Once she had her shield and weapon back she turned and watched Percy hold his head stunned that she cut him with his own shield. She watched Percy recover and felt a bit guilty about hurting him but knew it was still a fight and she was determined to win, so she charged him and bashed his nose with her shield he was sent flying into a wall breaking it and his sword flew away and not knowing if the fight was over she walked over to him.

Percy's pov:

I can't believe that she tried to break my nose and sent me flying into a wall all because I said that I thought she would fighter little harder. I was trying not to but I'm getting mad I don't want to hurt her so I didn't as hard but now I'm saying SCREW IT I grab the bottle of water I had and dumped it on me to heal my cuts. I started to feel my strength flowing through me again like I just got 20 shots of liquid adrenaline in me I got up as I felt riptide back in my pocket as I grabbed it and uncapped it.

3rd person pov:

People watched in amazement as Percy trembled out of the rubble looking as if he was not affected by the hit. They watched as he slowly walking to a stunned Pyrrha. As Percy got to Pyhrra he did the disarmed trick again, took her shield and held his sword to her throat.

"And that's the match, the winner Perseus Jackson," Glynda said. As Percy put the cap back on riptide and as Pyrrha got out of her stunned state not believing she lost. "I think I'll call it a day, remember class the dance is this weekend then you'll have your first mission on Monday," Glynda said with a smirk as the class watched Percy walk to the lockers.

_Time skip ten minuets_

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Percy's team waited outside waited for the fighters to come back. But what they didn't expect was the two come out laughing. "What's so funny," Ruby asked. "Oh we were just talking about how weird the team names are like Percy's is CPTN," Pyrrha said laughing. As the rest of the group joined her. "Well we've got to go but we'll see you all tomorrow if not then at the dance," Percy said waving as him and his team left.

Chiron's pov:

As I was thinking about what punishment to give the Strolls about their prank on the Demeter cabin (painted their cabin bright red) the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other line. "Hi Chiron it's Sally Jackson I was just wondering if Percy was at camp, because when I got home he was gone?" she said. Actually, he's not he's on a quest right now. But don't worry it's not a life-threatening mission. I said trying to keep Sally calm. "Oh if the don't mind, can you tell me where he went please?" She asked. "Umm, I don't think I can Sally," I said. "Please Chiron who am I going to tell the only one that will believe me is Paul?" she asked. Alright, he went to another world called remnant." I said trying to keep her happy. "Oh no. Why there? It's too soon for him to know." Sally kept saying. "Umm Sally is everything alright?" I asked getting quite concerned. "Umm yes, everything is alright, goodbye Chiron." She said hanging up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ozpin's pov

"So I've seen that Percy Jackson as beaten Mrs. Nicos?" I asked. "Yes and the fight didn't even last long." Glynda said. "Ozpin I think we should include him with what we're doing here." Glynda said. "And why is that?" I asked. "Because I think he will be a great help with our little problem of ours." Glynda said. "Glynda I don't want to get more people involved especially when they're not from our world." I said trying to convince her that this was a bad idea. "Actually that's where I think your wrong." Glynda said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" I asked confused about what she was talking about. Well I was monitoring his power levels just like I do with all the students when the sensors picked something up." Glynda said. "And that something is?" "A locked away aura." Glynda said smiling. "What that's not possible no demigod has ever had like ours." I said grabbing her scroll and looked over the data. Are you sure he wasn't using his powers because you know that the sensors go crazy when they use their powers. I said still not believing the data. "Well I got the power spike when Mrs. Nikos hit Percy into the wall when they where fighting, it was almost like his aura was trying to protect him but was stopped by something." Glynda said. "Umm very strange it's rare for students aura to act on it's own but to do that when it's looked away that never happens." I said. "Maybe we look into who his mortal parent is and see if they where in the data banks." Glynda said. "All right but that would require some of his DNA." I said. She just smiles and pulls out a vile of blood. "Where did you get that?" I asked. "Found it on some of the ruble when I was going to fix it." She said like it was a common thing.

"Fine, fine give it here." I said as she gave me the vile. I watched as the computer tried to read his DNA key word tried. It took us 7 tries before it finale read it but what we found was interesting. "What the hell."

Percy pov

After I defeated that girl I think Pyrhha yeah Pyrhha we became friends fast we talked about different sword techniques and how weird the team names are I mean come on who in their right mind names there team CFVY. Now as we were heading to our dorms my team stopped me. "Percy we need to talk." Thalia said. As she pulled me along but Pyrhha just gave me a weird look and kept walking. "What's up guys." I said as we came to a stop in the dorm.

"Well first off nice fight, and 2nd I don't think you should get too close to these people." Thalia said with a worried look on her face. "Why." I asked confused. "PERCY we're not form here after the tournament is over we're all going back home, you are going back home right?" Thalia asked getting more worried by the time she finished her sentence. "Well… I was think about staying." I said. Percy what about your friends your family, and Annabeth but on our world what do you think there going to think if you stay here?" Thalia asked raising her voice. That struck a blow and I was getting mad. "What do you mean what about Annabeth? She brock up with me and not even the next day she got together with will of all people." I screamed at her.

"Percy I'm sorry I… I didn't know." She said sadly. That got me to come down. Even though she said that she's still me cousin and I don't want her to be sad. "Hey, hey it's ok." I said as I pulled her into a hug. After about a minuet we pulled apart. "Better?" I asked. "Yeah thanks." She said as we started walking again. "OH crap one more thing follow me." She said as she started running off to somewhere. After about a minuet of none straight running we arrived at the school's library.

"Why are we here?" I asked. I hate library's there filled with torcher devises called books. "Cuz of this." she said leading me to a pacific area of the library. I watched as she pulled a book off the shelf and turned to a pacific page in the book. "Doesn't this look like Sally?" Thalia asked pointing to a picture in the book. It did it looked actually like her but younger surrounded by people. "What if it's actually Sally?" she asked still pointing in the book. I don't know but I think she would tell me if she was a huntress from a different world don't you." I asked but I didn't believe it deep down I think I remember seeing this picture. "Well just to be sure we can ask Sally on an iris message." Thalia said ripping out the page in the book. "You know we could have just checked out the book you know?" all she did was give me an innocent smile and started running again.

Ozpin's pov

Half he just got HALF of his fucken DNA. As the computer finally got to read his DNA it showed that there was only half of the DNA a regular human does. "Do you think it was because it was on ruble when he fought Pyrhha?" Glynda asked. "No even if his blood got on the ruble his DNA should stay intake." I said holding my head in my hands. "Alright then maybe the missing half is forms his godly parent." Glynda said. "That is a possibility." I said not knowing where she was going with this. "Well then the DNA from his mortal parent should be in there." Glynda said typing some commands into the computer. After a few minutes of waiting we got a result. Sally Jackson. "Who's Sally Jackson?" Glynda asked.

Percy pov

As we got to our dorm we found Nico lying on the bed. "Hey guys what's up?" He asked sitting up. Before I could answer Thalia bet me to it. "We're going to see if Percy's mom is actually form this world want to come see?" Thalia asked not even caring what I wanted even if it was the something. "Sure, but does someone have any drachma's?" Nico asked that stopped Thalia right in her tracks. "Well then I just we can't call her then." She said as I remembered my phone. "Actually we don't drachmas." I said pulling out my phone. "Good idea perce but I don't think we can call her from a different world." Thalia said sitting on her bed. "Well actually before we left Hephaestus upgraded my phone so it can make an iris massage with out a drachma." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck as the iris massage comes up.

"Hey mom." I said as the pictuare cleared and we saw her pacing. "Oh Percy thank god." She said holding a hand on her chest. "Ok mom we have a question for you?" I asked. "Alright what is it?" she asked with fear in her eyes I thought it was nothing cuz by the time I looked again it was goon. "Is this you?" I asked showing her the picture and pointing to the girl we thought was her. If I wasn't sure I would be saying I was lying but as we showed her the picture her face gave a look of defeat. "Percy I think we need to talk." She said.

 **All right the total come in and the person Percy is going to but paired up with is Ruby.**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy pov

"Mom what do you mean, what are you not telling me?" I asked getting a bit worried. "Umm Percy well I'm not actually from earth." she said hesitantly . "what do you mean?" i said getting more worried. "Well my side of the family is from remnant and a pretty well know family at that." she said. "So are you saying that I'm not normal at all my dad is a greek god and my mom isn't even from earth." i said getting a little mad. "yes percy you are different but that doesn't make you any different from anyone else." she said. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked getting sad that she never told me before.

"Percy I was going to tell you after the titan war was over, but I didn't get the chance because you got taken away before i could tell you?" she said. "But still why didn't you tell me when I was home for the last two weeks?" getting more angry by the minute. "because you just broke up with Annabeth and i didn't want to put another thing on your plate until it was over." she said as it was the most obvious answer in the world. "fine but please tell me now I don't what to find out from someone here telling me the my mom was a kick ass huntress." i said folding my arms.

"Fine you deserve that much, Thalia, Nico can you please give us a moment?" she asked like a mother would ask her children. "I'm pretty sure That Perc…" Nico said before Thalia punched him in the shoulder. "Sure Sally we will leave you two alone."Thalia said dragging Nico out of the room. as they were leaving I swear that i heard Nico say that cousins are abusive.

As the door shut my mom began. "Percy have you ever heard the story of the four maidens?" my mom asked. "Yeah you use to tell me that story when i was younger." I said as i recalled the story. "Good well do you remember the wizard that gave the powers to the maidens?" my mom asked. "Sure but what does this story have to do with anything?" I asked getting curious. "Well you see you wizards names was Theodore Jackson you're great great great great great grandfather." she said. "Ok so you're telling me that not only is my mother a huntress but my grandfather five times over a friken powerful wizard?" i asked. "Pretty much, but what no one knew not even the wizard that one of the maidens was his own granddaughter Summer Jackson." she said.

I was at a lost for words i can't believe that i come from a powerful family. "But percy there's one more thing since you are a descendant of Theodore and a son of Poseidon you are powerful, more powerful than any percy in that world, but you are going to have to trian. Train your powers that you got from me, and whatever you do make sure that you don't tell anyone not even Thalia and Nico." She said so seriously. "But why, why can't I tell them they already know that you're from this world." I asked sad that I can't brag about this to them. "Because Percy if anyone found out that you hold the power of Theodore they will use you for bad things." she mom said a serious face.

"Alright fine but at least can i tell Ozpin?" I asked." Umm I guess that will be fine." she said. "Ok Percy I will let you go but I will be checking up on you soon." she said as she swiped you hand cutting the connection.

As i was about to lay down to think about what i was just told Thalia and Nico came in the room screaming. "What did she say and what kind of new powers do you have?" They screamed. "Owww well i think you just destroyed my eardrums." I said rubbing my ear. "And i don't know what new powers I have." i said trying to think about what kind of power i now got. "Well that's a bummer but let go to the arena so we can find out." Nico said pulling me out of my bed. "Nico well don't try and rip off his arm off and besides in this world you have to unlock your aura before you can get any powers."

We both just stared at her. "What?" Thalia asked. "Umm how do you know that?" I asked. "Haha well.. you know how i'm a huntress and well I tried to get some girls to join." she said as her face turned bright red."Well did it work?" Nico asked. "Well no." She said looking down at her feet. We dared not to laugh last time we laughed at her well let's just say that we were in the infirmary for about a week straight. "Well did they tell you who to unlock someones aura?" I asked. "umm i think she said something about either someone has to unlock it for you or you train until you can unlock it i think." she said. "Well we can't go to a student to unlock your aura they would ask questions and I don't think you want to train like the rest of your life." Nico said sadly. "What about Ozpin?" I asked. "Umm he does know the truth about us and if he knew that your mom is from here i bet he would unlock your aura for you." Nico said. "Well let's go then." I said running out the door.

After about 10 minutes of running we finally made it to his office. But as we went in we found Ozpin and Glynda with shocked faces looking at a computer screen. "Umm excuse me." I said that seemed to bring them out of there socked state. A couple minutes later and a hard time covering up who my mom's family is Ozpin finally agreed to unlock my aura. I watched as Ozpin put a hand on my shoulder and a bright green light shown from Ozpin, as he started to mutter a few words a bright white and sea green light started to shine from me and I kept getting brighter until it was too bright for people to stare at. After about another minute passed Ozpin collapsed falling to his desk. "Well that took alone more than expected." he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well anyways thank you for unlocking my aura." I said trying to not look embarrassed as my aura started to calm down but it was still really bright. " That's quite alright now we need to talk about your aura training but right now I need to ask you a question, one in private." he said hiring to Thalia and Nico but they didn't either care or was too distracted by something, I'm going to go with the 1st one. "Sigh Thalia, Nico may you please step outside for a moment I need to talk to Percy for a moment?" Ozpin asked but they would not have it. " No we're not leaving." Thalia basically screamed, obvious that she didn't want to leave. "Thalia please just go and after i will just you guys in private and besides i would like you guys to find Clarisse because i think she's picking on some kids." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. " Fine but you owe me." She said as she started pulling Nico out the room. "Ohh let go I was already going to go." Nico said trying to get out of her grip. That's all i heard as they left the room asd the doors closed.

As they left i looked back at Ozpin and saw a knowing look on his face like he knew something i didn't. "So Percy do you have something to say to me or do I have to tell you first?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "No sir I don't." I said trying to find out what he knew first before I told him what my mom told me. "I know that your mom was a huntress for two reasons 1 being that you came in here and asked for me to unlock your aura, and two being that we sensed that you had a hidden aura and tested your blood on the rubble of your fight with Pyrrha and we already know that your father is Poseidon so that lead to your mother being a huntress from this world but what we don't know is who your mother is." Ozpin said folding his hands and resting his head on them. "So you know almost as much as me." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked getting. " Well….

Cinder's pov

And finally Pyrrha Nikos." Emerald said looking at her scroll. "Ahh the invisible girl." I said think about how much fun it will be to took away her power and make her feel vulnerable. "Well use invisible but not anymore." Emerald said with a smile on her face. "Well in sparring class today she went up against a guy named Percy Jackson." She said. And what's so special about this Percy Jackson?" I asked getting curious about who he beat the world class fighter. " Well that's the thing we don't know the fight didn't even last that long, but what is really weird about him is that he went flying into a wall and didn't even get a scratch, not even people with a strong aura can do that." Mercury piped up before Emerald could answer. "Umm interesting we will have to keep an eye on this Percy Jackson."


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's pov

After about ten minutes of explaining what my mother told me, he had a look of disbelief and surprise. "But that that's not what the legend said," Ozpin said towards Glynda. Percy are you sure that's what she said." Ozpin asked looking hopeful probably that I was telling the truth. "Yep I'm sure that's what she said, why it's not like the Maidens still exist," I said laughing a little but when I saw the smiles on their faces I knew I was wrong. "Wait you're joking the maidens still exist. I said with a look of shock on my face. "I would not joke about this Mr. Jackson," Ozpin said folding his hands.

"So you're telling me that four girls are walking around this world with more power than anyone in this world." I said shock filling my voice. "Yep that's pretty much it." Ozpin said with a smile on his face. "But that's not important right now, what is we need to find out what your semblance is." Ozpin said with a thoughtful look on his face. Probably trying to find out what my semblance is. "Ok but how are we going to do that?" I asked, ready to get started. "Well we can put you through a series of test and find out that way." Ozpin said typing into his computer. "Ugh I hate test is there any way besides doing the test?" I asked hopeful that there is. Not really the other ones take up to a year to do and I'm going to say that you don't want to wait that long do you?" Ozpin said with a smile still typing into his computer. "Fine but it's late can we do this in the morning?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah you can go to your dorm right now it will take a while before this is right, but I want you here before 8:30 tomorrow morning so we can get started." Ozpin said not looking up from his computer. All I said was ok already walking to my bed.

Pyrrha's pov

I can't believe that Jaune asked Weiss to the dance before asking me. Why can't he see that he should like me and not that, that ice queen, but I can't really blame him really can I. I mean come on she's a singing, monster fighting airest I can see why he would he likes her so much. Right now I'm walking back from helping train Jaune but I didn't walk with him, I could not stand by and listen to him talk about how much he likes I mean come on can't he take a hint that I like him. I was so deep into my thoughts that I Didn't notice the person walking by me until I ran into them.

"Hey why don't…" I stopped what I was going to say when I saw it was Percy but something was different there was this light that surrounded him making him look godly. Wait where did that come from. Anyway, it's probably just the light. Oh, I'm so sorry Pyrrha." He was giving me his hand and blushing a bit. He looks kind of cute when he blushes, Pyrrha stop it you like Jaune and he probably already was a girlfriend, wait why do I care if he has a girlfriend? "Ahh Pyrrha are you alright?" He asked getting concerned. Yeah, i'm fine I said standing up. "Again I'm so sorry for running into you." He said as he blushed more making him look cuter. "That's alright," I said dusting off the imaginary dust on my clothes.

"But since you're here can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah sure anything." He said. It's weird I have only met him for more than a day but I feel as if I known him for my whole life. "Well do you know who to get someone you like but they don't know it to notice you in more than a friend way?" I asked slightly blushing. "Umm well, I guess it all depends on the person, if you don't mind me asking but who is the person you're trying to get to notice you?" He asked with curiosity lasted in his voice. "Well umm haha you see his name is Jaune arc." I said blushing like crazy." Oh well, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet so I can't really tell you how you get him to notice you sorry."He said. Oh well that's fine I guess." I said sadly. "Hey, hey it's ok whoever he is he's a lucky guy." He said with the greatest concern. "Why, why is he a lucky guy I'm just a normal girl that has been blessed with great talents but as far as those go I'm nothing special," I said hating everything that has happened. "Why would you say that you are so special that you don't even realize it, and any guy would be lucky to date you." He said with a serious voice. "Now you head to bed and never have those thoughts again no one should have that thought." He said holding me by my shoulders. "Thank you so much," I said pulling him into a hug, he was tense for a little bit but relaxed and hugged me back. "No problem and if you need someone to talk to please all you need to do is ask, goodnight Pyrrha." He said as he went to is his dorm. Thanks perce I said low so only I could near. That night I dreamed of a cretan sea green eyed boy.

Percy's pov

As I wake up I was bombarded with questions by Thalia and Nico. What happened?, What's your semblance?, Can we see your new powers? Guys guys calm down, no I didn't find out my semblance so no you can not see it." I screamed then I remembered that Clarisse was in the room. I found her on her bed still asleep, how in the world is she still sleeping, I bet we wake up the rest of the building. "Fine come on let's eat then we've got to train," Thalia said pushing me out of bed.

Of course, once the smell of food hit the daughter of Ares she wake up and took almost half of the waffles. After a couple of hours of training with Ozpin and my team I finally had some free time, sadly I didn't find out what my semblance was but when I got back I found that Clarisse went back to bed, and Thalia and Nico went somewhere probably to beat each other to a pulp. So I went to walk before I had to change for the dance, ugh I hate dances the late one I went was with Annabeth about four years ago and that didn't go too well. After walking a bit I found Pyrrha but she seemed different more sad more graded. "Hey, Pyrrha," I said catching up to her. "Oh hi, Percy." She said lightening up her mood. " hey I know something is bothering you, what is it?" I asked trying to get her to tell me.

"Nothing just thinking about what you said last night." She said getting a more sad look on her face. "That's not all is it?" I asked trying to get her to open up to me. "No, it's not, I have been thinking about what has happened to me for the past few years I don't regret anything but somethings I do." She said getting sadder by the minute almost to the brink of tears.

"What do you mean you have regrets?" I asked. "Percy has you ever had regrets in your life things you wish that you could be back and change?"she said as she started to pace around the hall. "Yes I do sometimes I wish I could go back and change a lot of things that have happened, but I don't dwell on it too much I think about the things I can do now because of it," I said thinking back to the wars that have happened wishing that I could save all those people that have died. "So do I but one of the main things is not being in a relationship. "She said as tears started to fall. "Is that why you like Jaune so much?" I asked.

"No not really the reason I like him so much is that when I meet him he didn't even know my name, I just guess that since I have been put on a level that people think that they can't date me because of it I just like the feeling of him knowing the real me and not this crazy world class fighter." She said as tears started to pour down faster. "Hey, it's ok," I said pulling her into a hug. After a couple of minutes of her crying into my shoulder, she pulled back with a smile on her face. "Thanks, Percy I really needed that. "Your welcome and if you feel that much about him then why don't you just tell him that, let me tell you us guys are sometimes really obvious about this sort of thing," I said laughing as I remembered Annabeth telling me about how much I did realize how much she like me but now I guess that changed.

"Hey what's so funny." She asked as a smile was placed on her face. "Oh, nothing just remembering about my friends saying that I'm the king of being obvious," I said laughing a bit more. "But seriously tell him if not now then at the dance tonight," I said as it placed my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks perce you're a real good friend you have this sense of comfort around you." She said as she walked away.

_Time skip_

As me and the other finally got to the dance I noticed that it was just like the one at the school four years ago. I decided just to walk around seeing as I don't have a date unlike Nico and Thalia they went together, and Clarisse went with a guy named Cardin apparently he is just like Clarisse both mean and don't really care what happens to other people. After a bit of walking, I found Ruby by the punch bowl with a guy with blond hair. So you guys staying by the punch bowl to cheers to the socially awkward. They just laughed as we started to just talk about what has gone on in the school when I wasn't here I found out they had a really cool food fight from the sound of it, it was more like a food war.

After a bit more talking Pyrrha walked by and Jaune went with her somewhere and left me with Ruby don't get me wrong she is a nice girl but it gets really awkward fast if you don't really know her, and after a good laugh when we saw Jaune come back in a dress and let's just say no one will let him live that down I decided that I was going to go back to the dorm or probably train. But when i was walking back i saw something move but i just thought it was something like a bird but something told me that it wasn't and that i should go check it out.

Ruby's pov

I watched as Percy left probably to go to bed and honestly his right so I went with him (finally I can get out of this lady stilts). But as he was walking I saw something move on the roof but thought it was just a trick of my imagination but I was proven wrong as Percy pulled out his pen/sword and started running towards the shadow.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's pov

As I ran to trying to see what that shadow is I noticed that I was heading to the communications tower. As I got there I noticed that there was a body on the floor hopefully not died. I didn't have time to check. If this shadow or whatever it is can take down a Soldier this fast had then this will be fun I thought sarcastically. I hurried and ran into the tower to find the person take out a few more guards I started to chase them slowly and stealthily but I lose her as she enters the elevator but at least it's showing me the floor it's stopping on that's actually quite convenient either way once the elevator comes back I hop in and head to that floor (luckily I had my phone in my pocket). When I get there what I see is definitely a woman entering something on a computer "hey I think the guests are supposed to stay at the party" I told her. All she did was stand up and started to walk towards me before she did a backflip and sent some fire at me even without the curse of achilles I would be fine after all I did blow up a volcano and survived. anyways the fire wasn't effective with a shield to block it which I got ready the second she backflipped then I grabbed riptide and charged her. she brought out two blades from fire somehow and tried to slash but my brain went on autopilot and block the strike and started to attack her. Form someone how was watching this in like a tournament we would look like the most beautiful/deadly dance, sword and shield vs two swords I'll admit I wasn't giving my all but then again I wonder if she was. either way I started to drive her back a bit without even using my demigod powers or that yet to know what aura either way I was driving her back a lot I could see victory just ahead when I got distracted by the opening of elevator doors ruby came out with her scythe out and ready and when I was distracted the woman took the chance to push me away and send me on the floor then she sent 3 arrows at ruby I hurried and got up and blocked the one of them and ruby took out the other 2 with her scythe with ruby safe and not impaled with arrows I again charged at the unknown woman and ruby shot at her a bit then rushed her with me I blocked one sword and slashed with my sword while ruby just started slashing with her scythe. I was even able to hold back more than contently blocking all the time. With ruby here we were doing great watching the others flank attacking her weak side it seemed we almost won when someone entered and the lady sent some fire and made her escape.

Cinder's pov

I ran, I ran from two hunters in training I ran more teenagers and i was lucky that i got away if that little red girl didn't show up or either general Ironwood i would have been defeated by a teenager but something scared me and it almost made me fear him it looked like he was holding back and what's even more frightening is that he wasn't using his powers and it looked like he is very powerful. Every time i looked at him in the eyes they showed a sense of calm to them yet at the same time a great power was held just behind them, they screamed I can be your greatest ally or your greatest enemy. All that was going through my head as I ran back to the party. As i got to the hall just outside of it i quickly changed using my powers and went back in.

I quickly spotted emerald and mercury and went to them. "Mind if I cut in?" I asked as i tapped emeralds shoulder. "Of course." She said as she went off somewhere. "Is there a problem?" He asked probably seeing my troubled face. "Yes and no, no because I got our little friend in place and yes because of that boy percy jackson." I said remembering what just barely happened. "Should we be worried?" He asked. "No I finished before I was interrupted but we need to look into this percy person and fast. I said thinking of who this Percy is and what kind of power does he hold?

Thalia's pov

As we got to the dance for some odd reason I was excited for this not many people know this not even Percy but me and Nico have been going out ever since the giant war ended the only people that know are Artemis and Clarisse because she walked in on us when Nico asked me out. But surprisingly when he asked me out he did it in front of Artemis and I was surprised that she did not kill him right away. I guess hanging around percy a lot will do that I guess. And now we are on our first date, and honestly I could not be more happier after a bit of dancing we sat down and talked until the strangest thing happened in the middle of asking Nico a question everyone started laughing we looked around and found a blond guy in a white dress walking up to a girl in a red dress and honestly it looked hilarious and after they talked for a second him the girl and two others started dancing. They weren't that back but I kept laughing it still looked funny that the blond kid didn't even looked one bit of embarrassed.

As I calmed down I looked and found nico smiling and recording it on his phone. After everything calmed down after that hilarious moment I looked around to try to see what the others were doing. I found Clarisse with a guy who looked like he was a child of ares I guess that's why she went with him and they were picking kids while they were dancing honestly those two are like the same person. As I looked around to find Percy to see what he's up to I found him by the door looking at what was happening with the dress dude he just smiled and went out the door. I guess he just didn't feel like dancing. But from what's been happened the last couple days I'm surprised he hasn't shut down, and honestly if I found what that my mom was a badass from a different world and that I belong to a powerful family with some awesome powers yet to be known (they eased dropped when his mom told him) I would want to shut down. And it's not good for him to keep it all in. but I couldn't let that keep me down because I am having a great night with my boyfriend.

 **Hey guys sorry that i haven't updated in a while but to make up for it i will most likely be updating again on Friday or Saturday. and now some words from one of my friends/ action scene Writer.**

 **Hi guys I'm bigdogcop36 I don't know if this will make it in the final cut but if it does well hi I'm this guys helper so to say I wrote this scene here also there was that Percy vs Pyrrha I wrote I also have one more that he won't use but yea I'm his help and i enjoyed writhing this in 1 hour after getting like 16 hours of sleep in the past 3 days and i hope you enjoyed reading it now i need sleep peace readers**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's pov

I watched as the kids at the dance started to go back to their dorms, man i wish i could too but thanks to this little incident me and Ruby are getting questioned by Mr. cranky general here. What were you doing in here? Who were you fighting? The questions went on and on and honestly we weren't getting anywhere every time we tried to answer a question he would interrupt us by asking another question and it was starting to get on my nerves. Luckily it all stopped when Ozpin came into the room. "General let them go, they can't answer your questions when they can't even keep themselves awake." Ozpin said pointing to Ruby who had her head on my lap fast a sleep. "Fine you may go, but I want to know everything that happened here tomorrow." The general said turning to look out the window, and i was so tempted to give him the bird right there but one look from ozpin and that feeling went away and fast.

As i tried to leave i remembered that there was a girl on me, i tried and tried to get her off of me and wake her up but every time i tried she would just shrug it off and cuddle closer to me. See as i won't be able to wake her up i pick her up bridal style and started to walk to her dorm. "Oh and Percy when you're done taking miss. Rose back to her room can you please come back here we need to talk." Ozpin said smiling as if he knew something i didn't. "Sure professor." I said as the elevator doors closed and it went down.

Yang's pov

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" I screamed as my eyes turned red. "Yang calm down i'm sure she's fine i saw her leaving with that Percy person before the dance ended." Weiss said looking at her overly done nails. "What and you didn't tell me i swear if he hurts…." I was cut off by a knock at the door. "What do you want." I screamed at the person at the door, but regretted it immediately as i saw Ruby in the arms of Percy. "She's fine she just fell asleep and i couldn't wake her up." He said. As he saw that i was ready to punch the living hell out of him for touching ruby. "Give her here and tell me what happened." I said as i held out my arms. "I wish i could but Ozpin needs me right now i just came to bring your sister here." He said as he put ruby in my arms. "Agh fine go." I said as i closed the door. "Okay now still." I said as i throw her on her bed. "Yang i'm pretty sure she asleep.." She said before a pillow came flying at my face. "Yang you're so embarrassing." Ruby said jumping down from her bed and crashing into Weisses bed.

"Wait are you telling me that you where awake when that dreamy boy back there carried you home?" Weiss asked. "Maybe yes no umm fine yes." She stumbled for the right words. "Well you lucky girl." Weiss said folding her arms. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Come on ruby you just got carried home but one no the most hottest guy at beacon and your acting as it was nothing." I said not believing what i'm hearing. "They want to know how it felt being in his arms." Blake said reading her book as if she didn't want to know too. "Well it's like being lifted up by a cloud but at the same time it was hard but not in a bad way, it's more like having a feeling of safety and not a care in the world." She said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "What does my little sister have a crush on Percy?" I said not believing it, she has never liked some and i mean never, don't worry ruby i will make sure nothing comes between you too.

Weiss's pov

I can't believe what i'm hearing how can she like my Percy they have nothing in common different fighting styles, different personality, different everything. He should be mine and will be. We are like we're the same person, he's powerful/ i'm powerful, he fights with a sword/ i fight with a sword, he's handsome/ and well i'm just gorgeous. See we are meant to be together and if anyone gets in my way well let's just say it won't be pretty.

Percy's pov

Well that was awkward. As i was getting on i heard a faint squeal coming from the way i just came from. probably from a pair of girls screaming about some boy. But the thing is i didn't know how right i was. As the elevator opened i saw the general yelling at Ozpin. "Ozpin they were here, they were here." He said as his voice grow louder by each word he said. "Yes i'm very aware about that." Ozpin said in a calm manner. "Ah Percy you're here." Ozpin said trying to calm down the general. "Well ihave a question for you, do you think that it's time that i showed what's on this flash drive?" He asked looking at the flash drive. "Umm that depends what's on it. I asked curious to what's on it. "Well let's see then shall we." he said as he plugged it into his computer. We wait for what seemed as hours for the files to show up but what we got was a screen saying we need a password. "Well do you happen to know the password?" I asked. Not that I know of, I will ask Chiron but for right now, why don't you go to bed we will talk about this in the morning," he said. "Alright good night professor" i said turning to leave.

Ozpin's pov

"Ozpin what was that all about?" The general asked when the doors closed. "Hmm possibly a new turning point." I said. "What are you talking about, what can this kid do anything that can help us." He asked as if Percy was just some kid. "It's not what he can do, it's what hopefully he can do." I said plugging in the flash drive. "And possibly our only hope for survival." I said as the file come up and I hit play.

_Time skip_

Percy's pov

As I woke up i found that I was the only one up and the others still fast asleep on theres beds Nico and Thalia are sleeping on Nico's bed cuddling and Clarisse is well let's just say she's doing whatever it is she's doing. Deciding that Nico and Thalia look too peaceful i ran to grab Clarisse's airhorn. As i pressed the button it made a very loud sound that not only waking them up, but also making everyone fall out of there beds evan Clarisse and end up in one giant pile on the floor."PERCY that's not funny." Thalia screamed at me when she saw me rolling around laughing my head off. "You … should ... have …. seen … your …. Faces.." I said in between of laughs. "Stop laughing right now or i will burn you alive." She said with the devil's smile, one thing you learn from knowing Thalia for so long you know that she will carry out her treats if it seems so farfetched. "Fine you're no fun." I said sticking my tongue out at her. "Well get up we have to go to an assembly in like an hour so hurry up. I said grabbing something to eat.

"Hurry up we're going to be late." I said running to the stadium. As got there we were the last ones there luckily it didn't or that would be embarrassing, but not even a moment later Ozpin started to talk.

"Today we stand together united Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale the four kingdoms of remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance of greed and of oppression. A war that was about much more then where borders fell or whom traded whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the discrution of art and self expression. And as you're all aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was there way to demonstrate that not only that they would refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to came. And it is a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As i have said today we stand together united, but this bond can not exist without effort. Which is why today celebrates peace huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week, but on matter which path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." As ozpin finished the students started to clap and others hurryed to get a job quick.

As ozpin finished his speech Nico and Thalia run up to one of the terminals. "So which one do you guys want to do?" Thalia said scrolling through the options. "I really don't care you guys go and pick one." I said not caring at all. after bit of looking they came up with search and rescue. "Alright let's go pack." I said turning to leave. Actually Percy i would like to talk to you for a second, would that be ok?" Ozpin asked holding his scroll. "Sure guys go ahead i will catch up to you guys later." I said. "Ok Percy see you at home." They said running off.

"Percy i don't want you to go on this mission." He said bluntly. "What why?" I asked but seriously i don't really want to go on this mission. "Well your team will still go i just want you to stay here and train with your aura." He said. "Ok" i said not caring. "What ok you don't want to argue about this?" He asked surprised. "Yeah i didn't really want to go anyways." I said turning to leave.

As i got to my room i just see cloths flying around the room, and Nico and Thalia running around trying to finish packing before they left. "Percy what took you so long, we need to hurry and finish packing." Thalia said as she stuffed a pair of cloths in her bag. "Actually i won't be going with you guys on this one." As i said that everything went dead calm. "Umm what are you talking about of course you're coming with us." Thalia said as if this was a joke. "No Thalia i won't be going Ozpin wants me to stay here and continue my aura training." I said sitting on my bed. "Ok if you're not going then we won't." She said throwing her bag into the closet. "Of course you're going thalia, i don't want you to stay here just because of me." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Hey and just think you can kill all sorts of monsters that i havn't yet." I said that seemed to cheer her up. "Fine but by the time we come back i want you to know your semblance you got that mister?" She said poking my chest.

After they got all packed and ready to go I watched as they got into the airship with professor ports. And the day went on I watched as different teams left to go on their missions. After I had lunch I went to glynda's classroom to train, and after a good training I was sore and tired and I went to bed. As I fell asleep I saw team rwby fight a bench of grimm and Dr. Oobleck do nothing and just take to team, as the scene changed I saw team fight the white fang on a train underground and the last thing I saw before waking up was Weiss cover her team in ice. As I wake up I tried to forget what I saw but everytime I think I forgot it my mind would go straight back to what I saw. As I finished my breakfast I got an answer I was not hoping for. As I finished the sirens started up. Not really waiting for an answer to what's going on i ran and grabbed my weapon and ran to an airship, while my mind was chanting please don't be it, please don't be it but when i got to where the sirens came from i saw team rwby surrounded by grimm, of course I had to be right this one time.


	10. Chapter 10

3rd person pov

The battle was going so great so naturally something had to just screw up. Coco and her team were killing a lot of Gimm. Team jnpr was spread out taking out Grimm and every member of team rwby were doing so well it impressed coco, but that changed when she saw the real death match was Percy's team,Charisse was a killing machine, spear in hand hacking and stabbing she was like a war machine surrounded in the blessing of Ares which everyone who wasn't a demigod just thought it was her aura. Thalia was like a demon shooting arrow after her arrows until she ran out then slashing several Grimm with her hunting knives then switching to her scary shield and that spear crackling with lightning at one point taking out at least a dozen with one shot and she kept on was hacking at any foes in his way. sword and shield in hand summoning dead huntsmen and huntresses while sending bones at any Grimm in the way. Percy that day was the hunter, not the prey. He was a one man army just dominating the field of battle, but sadly there wasn't any water nearby so he got drained pretty quickly when he started using his hurricane powers soon a lot of Grimm were dead but now Percy was breathing heavily and moving more sluggishly and a Grimm almost got a lucky sliced to his heart .but Percy that day was the hunter, not the prey. He was a one man army just dominating the field of battle, but sadly there wasn't any water nearby so he got drained very quickly he his used his hurricane powers. pretty soon a lot of Grimm were dead, but now Percy was breathing heavily and moving more sluggishly and a Grimm almost got a lucky hit to his heart, but 2 bullets to the head killed it quickly. After that Percy soon found himself screwed a night with little to no sleep plus severe training to find his semblance all morning plus a lot of power usage in one go equals one tired Percy. All he could do was fall and lie on his back even if it was a death sentence. When ruby and Pyrrha saw this they ran to his side went and protected him, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was ruby killing Grimm with her scythe and Pyrrha grabbing riptide and with her weapon started to kill like a maniac which caused him to smile.

Pyrrha's pov

I watched the battle while killing Grimm Jaune was finally fighting without help. Ren was slicing through grime while shooting them, and Nora well let's just say nothing stood a chance. But when I felt a strong wind hit me, I looked and found Percy in the center of a hurricane. Slicing through grim as if they were just warm butter and he made it look so hot doing it too. Wait what are you talking about you like Jaune remember? After a bit more killing the winds from Percy's hurricane just stopped, but when I looked over where he was I found him on his knees breathing heavily. But everything seemed to slow down as I saw a Beowolf about to kill him. "Percy!" I screamed trying to warn him about the wolf. Apparently Ruby heard me too and shoot at the wolf seeing as it did not die I shoot at it too killing it for good. But when he collapsed me and Ruby ran to his side. I guess my little shouting thing caused everyone to noticed because in a matter of minutes everyone was was surrounding Percy and me in a circle.

I quickly check him to see if there were any major injuries, but there was none no cuts bruises, broken bones nothing it seems as if he just passed out. "Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked kneeling next to me. "I don't know I don't even know what's wrong with him it seems as if he just passed out," I said mad that I don't know what's wrong with my Percy. Pyrrha stop think that him, not yours and probably never will be. During my little mind rant, I did not notice ruby was talking to me until she started to shake me. "Hmm sorry what was that ruby?" I asked shaking my head. "I asked if this is normal?" She said pointing to Percy's body. I looked at what she was talking about and sure enough, Percy body was glowing. Not like when you're giving a girl a compliment, no he was glowing a sea green color. At first thought, I thought it was just his aura protecting him, but that thought was squashed when the light started to grow brighter and expanded from his body. When I tried to touch his arm I couldn't because the light that surrounded him burned me, but that wasn't the weird thing the moment I touched his arm the light started to grow faster and expand faster. Knowing if this light would and could kill any living thing . yelled "run get to cover." but it was too late, not even getting two feet a flash of light surrounded the whole city but instead of being burned alive like I thought was going to happen the light started to heal me and give me energy, but as soon as the light come it left. When I could see normally I found the everyone was fine and the city had a sense of peace around it almost as if a battle wasn't going on, but when I looked around there was no Grimm not even the decaying body of dead Grimm. The only way you could have known that there was a battle here was the Broken buildings and the lone body in the middle of it all.

Not really caring about what just happened I fell to my knees next to Percy " please be alright" I kept saying in my mind. "Come on we need to get him to an infirmary." Thalia, I think that's her name said, as she and the rest of her team picked up Percy and took him to an airship.

—time skip 1 week—

It has been a week since the battle had he still hasn't woken up the doctor say that he should wake up any day now but I'm starting to lose hope. The doctors say that his body shut down because he used his semblance too much, but when Percy's team heard this they laughed heck even Ozpin laughed at it. But when we asked what's so funny they just said: " That he didn't even use half of the power he has." Which made me more confused if it wasn't from power usage then what is keeping him asleep, and if he didn't even use half of his powers then how powerful is he?

— time skip two weeks —

Ruby's pov

The school year is about to end and Percy still hasn't woken up, and now Ozpin wants us to visit our families before the tournament starts. But I would not have it.

Anyone has already left but me and yang. For the past week, I have barely left Percy's side, only to eat and use the bathroom other than that I have not left. "Ruby come on we have to go Percy will be here when you get back I promise." Yang said putting her hand on my shoulder "but what if he wakes up when we're not here if I was where he was then I would want to have someone next to me." I said moving some of his hair out of his eyes. "Ruby how about this once he wakes up I will have Ozpin or Glynda call us and we will be back here in no time." She sitting next to me. "Fine but I want to hear the moment he wakes up ok," I said standing up. "Alright let's go before the ship leaves without us." She said grabbing the bags. If I only looked back I would have seen him smile.

Cinder's pov

"All n all I call today a success," I said. "Those stupid kids made a mess of things," emerald said. "Yeah, a lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. Do you still think the white fang are going to listen to us " Mercury said. "No, but they will listen to me,"Adam said holding his sword. "Ok but that's not what I'm worried about. That flash of light that killed all of the Grimm that came into the city, how or who did that?" Emerald asked. "Actually I any a guess on who did that. You know that guy named Percy Jackson?" I asked. "Yes, I don't think there's a student at beacon who doesn't know him," Mercury said. "Well after that whole light show ended and all the Grimm were gone from what I could tell that light come from him," I said trying to figure out how he did it. "Well, this guy just keeps getting weirder and weirder every time we see him," Emerald said. "Okay, I want you guys to keep an eye on him fro the time being, and try to find out what really happen?" I asked "sure thing." Mercury and Emerald said at the same time. Watch out Percy Jackson I will find out every one of your pretty little secrets mark my words I will.

Percy's pov

As the darkness comes over me, I thought I was dead. Killed by being tired how sad is that? But that changed when a bright light filled my vision when it passed standing in front of me was the Olympians. "Percy we need to talk." My dad said.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's pov

"Hey dad no, it's good to see you or anything?" I said putting a hand on my chest. "Percy we don't have time for this," he said. "What do you mean that you don't have time, what's going on?" I asked. "Percy what was the last thing you remember before you got here?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "Hmm, I remember being in the middle of a battle when I suddenly got really drained and I think I passed out," I said. All he did was get more worried and looked at my uncles. " Ok Percy one last question did anyone in that world unlock your aura," he said sounding more worried by the minute. "Hmm maybe. What's going on?" I asked not getting what was going on. "Percy it's a long story," he said trying to not tell it. "Well I've got time," I said folding my arms.

"Fine, okay first I'm guessing that you know that your mom is from remnant?" all I did was nod. "Well when you were born it was the happiest day but also the worst day of my immortal life," he said not looking at me. That hurt, why was it the worst day of his life? That question kept repeating in my mind. "You see Percy when you were born I took you and your mom to Olympus to make her my wife (me and Amphitrite did not have a great year), but when you got there you suddenly started to glow but when it passed your mother had a look of fear in her eye's. That day I found out that your mother came from remnant, but I wasn't the only one apparently Ares heard what she said and told the council," he said taking a break to glare at said person who snuck into his chair. "That day you were brought before the council and were sentenced to death as was your mother. But it seemed as the fates were in favor of you and come to stop us from sending you to Tartarus. Said that you were you a major part of not one but two great prophecies." when that was said there were mixed emotions some looked down in shame while some had a knowing look on their faces. "you see Percy they told us that one day you would be the most powerful demigod to ever live, a new type of demigod part god and part remnant, so we let you live the first year of your life on Olympus with your mother." he smiled as if he was remembering that year, but then it turned into a sad look. But one day when you were playing with Artemis." when I looked at Artemis she had a blush on her face and was looking down from embarrassment. "But when you started to blow brighter than a god in their divine form it scared almost everyone on Olympus but your mother, but when you didn't go back to normal. We quickly brought you to Apolo."

As I looked over there he had a sad smile on his face. "When we got there you were glowing so bright and hot that it hurt to hold you. But when we got the news we this was happening it broke your mother's and mine heart," he said as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "What was wrong with me," I asked wanting to know. "You.. you.." he couldn't he it as Hestia went to him so Zeus took over. "Percy you were dieing," he said bluntly. "What, what do you mean I was dying I'm perfectly fine. What happen to me?" I asked getting scared. "You see Percy your body was able to handle your father's powers seeing as you had Ichor in your blood it controlled your power's, but when it was introduced to your power's from remnant your body started to burn up, but what was making it worse was that the power from your mother was attacking the Ichor making you and your power's more unstable," Zeus said as my father cried into Hestia's shoulder. I was shocked I was close to death and yet I'm still here I decided to voice my thoughts. "If I was soo close to death then how is it that I'm here still live?"

"Hmm, you see Percy seeing how much Zeus and Hades wanted you dead. We couldn't have you die so with the power of the council we sealed your power away, but now that someone unlocked your aura that seal is broken and your power is slowly killing you, it is having a harder time since your older but it is still killing you." Athena said with a sad smile on her face. "But the people in that hospital that you are in right now don't know what's wrong with you, they just think you used your power's too much. "Which is kind of right you are in a power induced coma, and while you're in this coma you will slowly die until it kills your heart." Athena said sadly. "What, there anything that you can do, I don't know maybe put you seal but up or something," I asked. "No we can not we knew that this would happen sooner or later and to be honest we are surprised that the seal lasts this long," she said. "So you're telling me that there is nothing that you can do I'm just going to die" I screamed at them. "Not Percy we've had a plane for a while but I think you aren't going to like it," Artemis said. "What, what is it?" I asked. "We have to turn you immortal."

Thalia's pov 

I watched as Percy just laid there not moving and barely breathing and listening to the monitors beep showing what heart rate is and whatnot. I have barely left his side either has Nico we are both worried for Percy. But people have been nice and have come to see how he was, but Teams Rwby, Jnpr, Cfvy, two boys I think there names where Sun and Neptune, and once in awhile these people came in a just asked about him and left it was very weird. but three people came a lot more than anyone else, but there were three people who came almost every day. I think their names were Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss. I know why Pyrrha and Ruby came but not this Weiss person, she probably has a crush on him or something. But right now I was sitting by myself keeping Percy company while Nico went to get coffee. I listened to the soft sounds of Percy's breathing. It calmed me, I started to think about why this kind of thing always happened to Percy. He was the kindest and honest person alive. Maybe that is why my lady likes him so much. I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts by a loud scream. I looked around to see who it was until my eyes landed on Percy. His eyes were shut more tightly and his back was arched as if in pain. Doctors and nurses started to fill in the room, and the doctors telling the nurses to get me out of there, of course, i didn't want to see me cousin in pain, the last thing I saw was his heart rate monitor and his heart rate scared me it was almost above 300. And I ran out of there crying. About ten minutes later Nico found me on the floor crying. And about ten more minutes the doctors came out saying that he was stable and that gave me a sigh of relief.

Percy's pov

"What do you mean that I have to become immortal?" I asked shocked. "Percy we know that you don't want to be immortal, but if you don't your power is just going to kill you." Athena said. "Ok but wouldn't be becoming an immortal just make me more powerful so, I would just die quicker? I that seems like a great plane," I said sarcastically which got most of them to laugh. "Well you would be right, but being immortal means that instead of having blood in your system it would be Ichor meaning that it would be able to control the power you have." Athena say with a triumphant smile on her face. "Okay but i don't want to be an immortal, i like being mortal and that would mean I would have to dope out of the tournament and I would lose all of my mortal friends either from you guys saying that I can't see them or the dying of old age and that is something I don't want to see," i said. "Fine how about a compromise we will make you part immortal so you don't die until you give this to the girl that you will spend the rest of your life with." me dad said tossing me a small box. When I opened it I found a ring, it had a sea blue diamond in the middle of a silver band surrounded by smaller diamonds. I quickly closed embarrassed that my dad thought that I would be marrying anyone, I'm 17 for heaven's sakes. Probably seeing me expression anyone in the room started laughing at me. "Ahh come on I'm 17 not I don't even have a girlfriend," I said as I tossed the ring back to my dad. "What I thought you were dating at Annabeth girl, my daughter." Athena and Poseidon said at the same time. "Well about that," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "She broke up with him before he left to remnant and now is dating that apollo kid," Aphrodite said not looking up from her fashion magazine. "Yeah I'm kind of surprised that she didn't tell you first saying that she broke up with the savior of Olympus and how wise it was," I said sarcastically making everyone but Athena laugh.

As everyone started to calm down Poseidon started talking. "Percy I know that you are 17 and that you won't be getting married for a long time, but I gave you the ring so when you do find you right girl for you, we will know and can make you both immortal's," he said tossing the ring back to me. "Fine but I want my best, best friends to be at least partly immortal when I make that choice." i said putting the ring in my pocket. " i think that is fine every raise you hand if you agree with this." Zeus didn't get to finish his sentence because I fell on my back in pain screaming my head off. "We don't have time for a vote we have to do it now or he will die right here." apollo said running to me. They started to form a circle around me and started to chant in greek, and honestly I prefer bathing in the river Styx. It felt like getting stabbed a thousand times then crushed under the weight of the sky then burned alive by greek fire, if this is what it felt like becoming part immortal then I'm not looking forward to becoming a full immortal. After about ten minutes of them chanting and me in a lot of pain, they finally stopped and I was extremely tired. As I was about to pass out I heard them say I would wake up tomorrow and heal, but honestly, I didn't care as I full let the darkness take over me.

Ruby's pov 

I walked up to my mom's grave feeling more sad then I have ever felt before, The boy no guy the I call my best friend and hopefully my boyfriend one day. But when I got to my mother's grave everything that I wanted to talk to her about went out of my mind. "Hey, mom sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been well crazy. Oh, dad's here, he's you know dad. He's still teaching at single but he said hey going to go on missions soon, I think he misses adventuring with you." I said waiting for an answer to come but it didn't. "I miss you too. Haven't gotten kicked out of beacon yet so that's cool. I think that being on a team with yang helps. I keep her in line. That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter, you can tell that she's learned a lot from dad. Well so are Weiss and Blake. Oh, there my teammates together we make team Rwby and yes I know that it causes a lot of confusion. I wonder why Ozpin let me into beacon early I guess he will tell me one day. It's funny the more I get to know him the more he sounds like uncle crow. I've met some great friends and some let just say, odd teachers. Oh and one more thing I've meet someone, his name is Percy Jackson he's so nice and kind and a really great fighter, but now he's in the hospital so, I was wondering if you can look after him" I said as Zwei barked and dad called over saying it's time to go. "Oh that's dad, he's dropping me off for the tournament before he goes on his next mission wish me luck. It was good to talk," I said pulling up my hood and ran to dad. Little did she know that someone was smiling back.

"Hey sweetheart." dad said given me a hug. "Hey dad ready to go?" I asked hugging back. "yeah but one question, who's this Percy Jackson kid?" asked with a knowing smile which made me blush. "Oh he's just a friend, why do you ask," I asked wondering how he knew Percy. "Well your sister called and said to tell you that he wake up about an hour ago," he said. What and you didn't tell me sooner come on dad let go." I said running to the car while he just laughed and walked.

_time skip_

Once dad dropped me off and we did all of our goodbyes and all I ran to his dorm room. But when I got there I found the door wide open with Percy and Thalia wrestling on the ground said "come on Percy, what can't you pin a girl, oh come on we both know that you could pin me right now but you're holding back because I just got out of a coma and you know it." I went on like that until Percy noticed me and stopped which in return got him tackled by Thalia he was on his back with her foot on his chest said "and that's how to tackle someone." she said helping him up. But when she noticed me she said "I'm going to find what Nico's doing." and left the room.

"Hey Ruby what's up," he said sitting on his bed. "Oh nothing just seeing how my friend is, seeing who he was asleep for almost two weeks," I said punching his arm. "Hey that wasn't my fault," he said rubbing his arm. We talked for about 15 minutes before. I saw what time it was, I was about to leave before yang could kill me for being late. It was too late when I turned around I saw Yang, Weiss, and Blake there arms folded with smirks on their faces, but Weiss's face looked more like a look of jealousy. "Hey, guys what's up?" asked not noticing the smirks on their faces. "Oh nothing Percy just grabbing Ruby so we can get a good night's rest before the tournament starts." yang said but I knew something was up. "Oh that's right your team faces team ABRN tomorrow good luck with that," he said laying on his bed. "What team are you guys facing?" Bake asked. "I think their name was NDGO, but I could be wrong," he said. "Well good luck to you tomorrow Percy, come on guys let's go back to our room," I said grabbing their arms and dragging them out of there. When we were far away from his room I let go of their arms. "That was so uncool guys," I said folding my arms and walked into the room. "Oh come on it was just a joke," Yang said flopping down on her bed. "Whatever let's just go to bed," I said quickly getting dressed in my PJ's and hoped into bed.

_time skip the next day_

"Welcome to the Vytal festival tournament living from the Amity Colosseum. The announcer said making the crowd scream. If this is your first time watching allow us to break down the rules. The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds teams, doubles, and singles age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament the only thing being tested is skill. Correct the winners of this battle will select two of their members to represent them in the doubles round followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom. Now let's start thing off shall we" he said as the selecter started spinning. Once it stopped it showed two teams. "And the two teams that will start this off this year are teams, team Cptn of beach and team Ndgo of shade. The crowd watched as the two teams walked onto the platform. And the countdown clock started. 3… 2…. 1… go. The crowd screamed as the two teams ran at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

3rd person

"and let's hear it for Percy's team some favorites coming in from some the ladies in the audience but that's no surprise given the handsome young man but will he and his team of unknown people with unknown power be able to defeat the lovely team NDGO?" port said into the microphone "only one way to find out let's being the match!" oobleck said the holographic signs appeared around the stage giving them a half and half arena half mountain for NDGO half ocean for Percy "sweet home team advantage and the ocean isn't a real advantage to anyone" one of the NDGO girls said Percy just smirked and readied his sword "and FIGHT" the bell rung and the teams scattered Percy ran toward the water Clarisse to the opponents thalia retreated with Percy but she decided to run to the pirate ship to snipe with her bow and Nico went with Clarisse forward to fight head on with the sword wielder while Nico attempted to fight the lady with knives while not being hit the mage and lady with the crossbow followed Percy and thalia the crossbow wielder entered a battle with thalia bow vs crossbow while the mage did her best with Percy while stuck in defensive against the son of Poseidon in water as he stirred waves to distract her while he fought her she did all she could block his strikes and the waves soon however she had to retreat onto land as to not be defeated so soon Percy switched his focus on the sniper that engaged thalia who luckily noticed Percy in time and switched to melee and fought him sword on sword giving thalia a clear shot which she took putting an arrow directly in her side "oh and that took quite a bit of nebula's aura right there" port said "indeed it did oh and that blow by Percy also caused a lot of damage ladies and gentlemen she is not looking too good here one more hit may result in elimination" oobleck said as she took a direct hit from Percy leaving her barely above knockout levels [italic]'how strong is this guy's attacks?'[end italic] everyone from team NDGO thought after hearing this but they had little time to think about it as they were all still in combat except for the mage who sent an attack toward thalia who dodged with her hunter agility and then shot an arrow at the unlucky mage who narrowly managed to dodge her arrow only to be barraged by multiple more arrows everyone else seemed to mostly be in a stalemate the demigods on the offensive the huntresses in training on defence not able to think about going on the offensive until the knife girl sound one opening when Clarisse was to the side of her as she dodged Nico's strike she threw knives at her and she lost a little aura and making her stop hammering the swords lady for a second which was all it took for her to land a blow then another soon Clarisse was being hammered on instead of poor Octavia "and the tide is turning for Clarisse and Octavia as Clarisse starts losing aura faster and faster" oobleck says and Clarissa hates it lucky for her she was a daughter of Ares with his blessing activating it she went back to slamming the poor girl to death "and Octavia is losing her aura fast ouch folks Clarisse made 4 direct hits and Octavia lost half her aura not as strong as Percy's hits but still quite strong" port said "indeed it's good she activated her semblance… whatever it may be" oobleck said but it didn't matter four more hits and the poor fool was down "and Octavia is down for the count leaving Percy's team with the advantage Percy's team heard this and smirked Nico summoned some skeletal hands to grab the knife girl's ankle and trip her it did just that and left her on the ground and Nico pointed his sword at her throat and used it's "unique" property to absorb her aura into his blade "oh and Gwen is out" oobleck said "so sad the reason the poor girl lost was because of one simple trip" port said "i wonder how Nico just stole her aura" Jaune whispered to Ren who was practically the only one there not drooling over Percy's skill "yes we must ask him later" ren replied and then they went back to watching the fight Nico summoned another skeleton to trip the mage and she got a few arrows in her making large quantities of her aura then Nico drained the rest of her aura with his sword "and dew is out leaving nebula as the last of team NDGO" oobleck said "so sad how NDGO keeps tripping" port said soon the other members of Percy's team surrounded nebula in ready stances but they did nothing they let Percy and her keep going at it for a little while then thalia grew bored and shot her in the thigh causing her to stumble and Percy so deal one last blow depleting her aura "and it's done Percy's team wins and goes on to the doubles round!" port said "yes quite a spectacle to folks one can only wonder with four amazing fighters who shall they choose to send" oobleck said

Everyone watched as team CPTN walked off the stage and as medical people ran in to check on the injured girls. It wasn't longer after they got off that they were attacked by questions from their team, well mostly for Nico about what he did with his sword. But I don't know how he is going to answer without telling them that we are actually demigods and were sent here to see if they were a threat. "Yeah, that would be a great talk." Percy thought as he rolled his eyes.

Percy's pov

As everyone attacked Nico with questions I snuck away from the nose. Honestly, I had a lot on my mind first I find out that my mom is actually from this world, and now I'm having strange dreams even for a demigod. Instead of talking with a god or seeing something important, these dreams didn't feel like dreams more like memories.

He didn't get every far as someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he was surprised to find cinder and her two friends emerald and mercury. "Oh hi guys," I said trying to hide my shock, I mean we never really talk. "Oh we just wanted to congratulate you on your win and asked if we could get a photo with you." emerald asked holding up her scroll. At first, I thought it was weird, I mean I'm not a famous person or anything. But I shrugged off the thought and thought that they just wanted a pic with a friend or something. So I sure, but to my surprise, only cinder got in the photo while the other two just stood there.

After they took the picture they thanked me and left. "Well that was the weirdest thing to happen to me," I said to myself. "Really well expect a lot of more girls asking that you ladies man." said a voice from behind me scaring me making me fall down. When I looked up there was Weiss, ruby, and Pyrrha, while the rest of the group was right behind them laughing their asses off. "Oh shut up," I said to them as I got up and dusted off my pants. "Well, anyways Percy we were going to get something to eat before our match starts and we would like it if you would come too," Pyrrha said with a slight blush on her face, I wonder why. "Umm I would love too but Ozpin told me to go to his office after the match was over, but maybe next time," I said running off towards Ozpin's office.

As I was half down the courtyard I turned back around and found them gone. I didn't really have to talk with Ozpin I just had too much on my mind right now. When I was done walking around trying to get rid of all these questions I had. Questions like do, I have any relatives here, questions kept swirling around my mind and before I know it, it was almost sunset. I ran back to the fairgrounds forgetting that we were going to met back up soon.

I was halfway there when I noticed that a crowd was forming, deciding to check it out I joyed the crowd, what I found was two adults with weapons out ready to start fighting. out ready to kill each other with them. Thinking it was best to have Ozpin take care of this I sent him a message saying that there were two people about to fight but it was too late. As I sent the message the white-haired women attacked to drunk looking man, and I got to say that they weren't bad at all, in fact, they were on par with most of camp half blood if not better. It wasn't long after the fight started that I got a message back from Ozpin, and here's what the wise headmaster said.

"Oh I think you can handle it by yourself, but I will be soon was try to stop it before I get there." honestly I am so close to punching that guy in the face. But putting that I draw my sword causing the people to jump back in shock. As I walked to the center of the circle I could hear people whispering saying stuff like. "Is he really going to fight them." and stuff like that. As I got closer to the two people against each other with interlocked blade I swung my blade. Causing them to jump back but still had their weapons ready.

"Kid get out the way, this is a fight is between two adults." said the man, but he sounded like he was drunk for something. "Oh really, but from how I'm looking at it. It looks like two children fighting over something stupid," I said with a smile on my face. I think that pissed them off cuz the next thing I know I'm dodging their blades as they swung at me. "How dare you say that to me, I am a Schnee." the white haired woman said. Oh, I wondered why she looked like Weiss. "What is your name boy," she said pointing her sword at me. "Oh me. Well, I'm Perseus Jackson at your service," I said giving a dramatic bow causing everyone to chuckle a little.

"Oh, kid now you've done it. I would run away if I was you." the drunk like man said putting his sword away. When I looked back at Miss. Schnee, she was in a fighting stance and with a glyph behind her ready to attack me. I just smiled as I saw who was behind her. As she was about to attack. The general guy that came from Atlas bent down to her and said. "Schnee what are you doing." scaring her, but quickly standing straight and at attention. "General ironwood sir," she said. Well, I guess that's my cue I thought as I put my sword away, and was about to leave when to leave when the general dude stopped me. "Young man you will be coming with us too," he said. As I turned around I saw him, Ozpin, and Glynda with smiles on their faces. The last thought that went through my mind was "oh shit."


	13. The begining

Cinder's pov

"What the hell do you mean he stopped a fight between Crow and Winter?" I yelled at mercury. "That's what I'm telling you he just walked into the middle of it like it didn't mean anything, that kid either as a lot of guts or he's just stupid," he said laughing like it was nothing but what if he got hurt I would never forgive myself. For some reason, my superior was interested in him the moment I told her about him. But the strange thing is she asked to describe him and bring a piece of his DNA for some reason.

It was not two minutes later when I got a message from her and it only said five words "bring me, Percy Jackson, Now!"

Sally's pov (a week before percy talked to her)

I was mad no I was furious those gods have the decency to send Percy there of all places." those thoughts raged through my head as I walked into the empire state building. "Give me the key to the 600 floor please," I said smiling as I held my old sword under the poor guy's throat. "Yes mama," he said as he handed me the key. As I finally got to Olympus after listening to that terrible music for five minutes oh and lucky me the Olympians were having a meeting lucky me.

Poseidon's pov

I am so bored we were having this stupid meeting because Zeus said he wanted to watch the demigods he sent to Remnant. We were about to get started when the doors suddenly opened. "WHO DARES WALK IN HERE, oh Sally Jackson mother of our hero why are you here." that made my head pop up why is she here shouldn't she be with paul right now, but something was off. I was pulled out of my thought as she started speaking. "Oh i don't know I just was wondering why you sent my son to Remnant." she said smiling but what made me scared was she was holding two red pistols not that they would hurt us, it was more like the fact that she would bring a weapon here, but for some strange reason I think I've seen those guns before.

"And do pray tell how do you know what remnant is," he asked. "Oh I don't maybe because I'm from there," she said as slammed the two the guns together, as she did this a blade popped out of the two barrels and a handle from the other end. Everyone was too shocked to move, the nicest mortal that we have ever seen now had a sword ready to kill, well everyone but Ares he was drooling at the weapon in her hands. "Sally, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm trying to get my son back before he learns something I've tried to keep from him for his whole life," she said tears coming down her face. " Sally, what are you talking about?" I asked wondering what she was keeping from Percy, and I could tell the others were thinking the same. "The truth about me not being his real mother," she said as she fell to her knees crying, as Artemis and Hestia ran to her side. After a while of sally crying and some glares she was finally calm down. "Sally Jackson please explain what you are talking about," Zeus asked softly.

"I was what you would call a maiden the summer maiden, there are four of us the spring, summer, fall, and winter the four seasons. But I was not the only one in my family to be a maiden my twin sister Alicia was the fall maiden. The maidens in remnant are basically are like demigod children of the big three in terms of power, we protected remnant from the more bigger threats, but we had one rule if you fall in love you had to give up your power.

And that I what happened my sister and Poseidon fell in love but she wanted to keep her power, after a month of them dating the other two maidens and myself had a meeting and what to do about this, as we were talking Alicia came in with a giant smile on her face. That was when we found out that Poseidon was actually a god from a different world and a powerful one at that so we made a plan to get rid of her power before something bad happened. But it was too late the next day we found out that she was a month pregnant and it was too late. So about 9 months later right after she gave birth we took the child and her maiden powers from her."

"Ok if I'm getting this right, you're telling us that you stole a mother's child not only that but your own sister's child, and you guys call me harsh," Hera said.

"You don't understand a child born from a mother with a maiden's power and a father who is a god that child would have untold power, that's why we have the rule if you fall in love you have to give up the power, so that's why I gave up my power and came to this world to raise the child." after she said that everyone started to get worried about sending Percy to remnant. "Ok I can understand that, but Percy has only shown signs only having Poseidon's powers," Zeus said fear running through him thinking of the power Percy has. "That is because we sealed his maiden like powers before coming to this world, and if his powers do get released I should be able to reseal them again." that calm them down somewhat. "May I ask one thing before I leave?" asked to which we nodded yes to. "I would like to send this weapon to Percy it should help him control his powers," she said holding up the weapon in her hands. "We can do that, everyone keep an eye out for Percy Jackson, meeting dismissed," he said flashing away. She left quickly after she handed Hermes the weapon.

Percy's pov (present time)

"Agh I'm never doing that again," I said as I walked out of the room rubbing my head. "Why did you have to hit me on the head," I said looking at winter. "Cuz you stopped me from killing that idiot Crow," she said putting her hand on her sword.

"Whatever you are just mad get over it, you two are equally matched," I said getting into the elevator. Glaring at Ozpin as he walked into the elevator with Glynda and that general guy. To be honest it was an awkward ride the two idiots were glaring at each other and the three teachers just kept quiet. After an agonizing couple minutes, we were finally in Ozpin's office.

"So Percy would you like to tell me why you stopped that fight," he said smiling, really this guy is asking to get punched. "You told me to stop that fight," I said smirking as everyone in the room looked at Ozpin shocked. "Well anyways the real reason why I wanted you here is to ask you the password for this," he said holding up the flash drive I gave him the first day here. "Oh that I believe that it was *Zeus the drama queen*" I said smiling at the password Leo made. "Thank you for that, oh and I believe that this is for you," he said handing me a shoebox-size package with a letter on top. "Thank you," I said grabbing the box and left the room.

3rd pov

Everyone in the room watched as Percy left and as soon as the doors closed they started yelling at Ozpin. "What the hell you sent a student to stop two trained hunter," Glynda yelled slapping him upside his head. "You sent a child to stop one of my soldiers," Ironwood yelled. But he wasn't really paying attention to them he was walking a video on his computer. "He exceeds my expectations." he said smiling "what are you talking about now?" Glynda asked. "You think I was acting fools when I sent young Percy Jackson to stop Qrow and Winter, but I was not I knew that he could handle it." He said swiping his hand and in the middle of the room was a video of a boy fighting hundreds of monsters more frightening than any Grimm they have faced before.

"Wha.. what are those things," Winter asked looking at the monsters in shock. "Those are monsters from Percy's land," he said everyone looked shocked at the video wondering who is this Percy Jackson.

Percy's pov

As I finally got back to my dorm it was about dinner time, but I wasn't too hungry. As I sat on my bed I looked at the package that sat on my lap wondering what it was. I designing to open the letter first I found out it was from my mom.

Dear percy,

Hello, Percy, i hope you are having a great time at Beacon. Have you've been making friends, did you find a new girlfriend I can tease you about? Well, anyway the real reason I am writing to you about is about what's in the package. In it was the weapon I used when I was a huntress and since you want to become a hunter I thought I should give it to you. In the package, you will find two gsg 92 pistols but these guns are not only guns if you the two slides (basically the part you pull back on a gun) together they will become one turning into a sword. But if you have an enemy that is too close for you to bring out the sword there is a button on the on the handle of the guns near the trigger that will bring a blade out, please practice with the guns first before you use them. I hope these weapons will come in handy to you and please keep them with you.

Love your mother

As I opened the box I found the two red guns sitting in the box with a belt and two hustlers. And just as I put on the belt and was about to bring out the guns Charisse came crashing into the room. "Prissy get your ass out here you have some explaining to these girls." she stopped once she saw me pull out one of the guns and started to drool. "Hey prissy where did you get those two lovely guns," she said eyeing the pistols I put in the holsters on my thighs. "My mom and who are you talking about?" I asked walking out of the room, but she didn't need to answer because I saw who she was talking about team Rwby and Pyrrha was standing there with their arms folded glaring at me.

"So, I hear you stopped a fight between Qrow and Winter." yang said with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, but I was told to that by Ozpin," I asked putting my hands up. That seemed to do the trick cuz they stopped glaring at me. "So do you want to go get something to eat cuz I'm starving," I said which I got a series of yeah and sure. "Charisse come on we're getting food stop drooling," I yelled behind me which in return I got a pillow thrown at me. "Let's go," I said but little did, I know my new weapons glowed a little bit.

Cinder's pov

I'm sorry My lady but we can't get Percy Jackson right now he is being walked by the headmasters and teachers." I said bowing my head down. "Hmm, it's alright soon he will be back in my hands soon I will have my son back."


	14. AN

for all of those who read this story i regretfully say i am done writing this story. hahah jk. well seriously i'm sorry fro not updating for so long i promise that i will be updating this story soon and i will also be add a new story if you like this kind of story then i promise that the new one i post will be just as great. and i am very great full for all of you guys reading thank you.


	15. I'm sorry

hello everyone I'm just going to say this straight. I'm sorry for not updating for almost a year now just a lot of crap went down with me and my family. So to give you the readers a late Christmas present and an sorry gift I'm going to do something that probably no one has done before (don't quote me on that I don't know if that's true) I'm going to let you guys decide how long the next chapter is going to be. so leave a review on how long you want the next chapter to be but please don't make it like 20,000 words cuz that's ridiculous.

sincerely your friend,

bing127540


End file.
